


just like you were then

by Ser_Renity



Series: Ace!Grimmjow [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: ?????, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Renity/pseuds/Ser_Renity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to the self-indulgent asexual!Grimmjow oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like you were then

**Author's Note:**

> The scene referenced in "you're aces with me" about how the two met and started dating.  
> Also based on the prompt that was like "I need to hide behind the counter because my ex is looking for me".

Ichigo vaulted over the table top of the front desk without a second thought. His feet barely hit even ground again as he dropped down into a crouch, pressing his back against the same counter he just jumped over. With time his breathing regulated, his heart beat never slowed.

  
He closed his eyes and tried to listen to the sounds outside.

  
“Is this some form of human greeting I don’t know about? Fucking hopping over tables?”

  
Ichigo looked up and saw a familiar face stare back at him.

  
“Grimmjow?” he asked incredulously and frowned, “What the hell are you doing here?”

  
“I work here,” the Espada answered and shrugged, “And I could ask you the same thing.”

  
He looked like he always had; the same vibrant hair and eyes, the same sharp nose and pointed chin. It had been a while since they last met but Ichigo remembered those features well; he had to do a double-take as he realized what was different.

  
“You’re wearing a gigai?” he asked and studied the place where Grimmjow’s mask had been. Without it he looked like a human with a strange taste in hair colors; exactly like the kind of person who would work in a store like this.

  
“Told you, I work here,” Grimmjow sighed and rolled his eyes, “See, if you could just fucking explain what you want in here, Kurosaki-”

  
The doorbell chimed and Ichigo’s eyes widened as he pressed closer to the counter, hugging his knees to his chest.

  
Grimmjow glanced at him once and then focused on the customer.

  
“Can I help ya?” he asked, his tone of voice still as rude and bored as ever.

  
A second of silence and then shrill laughter filled the room.

  
“Oh, it’s the kitty Espada!” they said and clapped their hands, “Look at you, all whole and pretty now!”

  
Grimmjow muttered under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like a string of curses. His left hand was placed on the counter, but the other one was clenched into a fist at his side, fingernails digging into his palm.

  
Ichigo watched as little droplets of blood began to run down the pristine skin.

  
“I am looking for my boyfriend!” the person said and if it had not been obvious before, he was sure that this was who he was running from in he first place.

  
“Unless that’s a really shitty pick-up line, I can’t help you,” Grimmjow replied and tensed even more, “If it is, I can punch you in the face for free.”

  
Ichigo had to stifle his laughter. It died in his throat as he saw the bloody crescents on Grimmjow’s palm. Without a second thought he reached out and pried the fist open, tangling his fingers with the Espada’s. Somehow the intimate gesture did not seem out of place.

  
“Oh, too bad. Well, if you see him, tell him I want him back at my place tonight,” the person said and the bell chimed as he turned to leave, “Orange hair, nice ass, you’ll recognize him.”

  
“Yeah, whatever,” Grimmjow muttered and then fell silent.

  
After a while he retracted his fingers and ran a hand over his face.

  
“He’s gone, you can come out now,” he said and stretched, “Guess that’s explains the whole jumping over the counter thing.”

  
Ichigo rubbed his wrists and got up. He couldn’t help looking around quickly to see if his pursuer was truly gone. After all he had been through today he couldn’t be careful enough.

  
“Thanks,” he said and smiled genuinely, “You really helped me out there. Guess I owe you one now.”

  
Grimmjow shrugged and buried his hands in his pockets. What he wore only added to his human appearance; casual black pants and a purple hoodie that was slightly too big for him.

  
“That really your boyfriend, Kurosaki?” he asked and raised his eyebrows.

  
“If you’re about to tell me how I am disgusting and about to go to hell, save it.”

  
“I was gonna tell ya how shitty your taste in men is,” Grimmjow replied and smirked, “What, you thought holding hands with someone who’s homophobic would be a fucking nice idea? Real cute, Kurosaki.”

  
Ichigo laughed and only after he had calmed down and stopped his wheezing breaths he realized he was comfortable around here.

  
“I broke up with him a while ago, but he doesn’t seem to have realized that,” he explained, “Doesn’t matter now, though. You need to tell me why you’re here, I’m really curious.”

  
Grimmjow grinned and leaned back against the counter.

  
“Take me out for dinner and I’ll tell ya,” he said.

  
Ichigo hesitated for a moment; but he liked the tingle in his fingertips as he remembered how their hands touched.

  
“You got yourself a deal,” he said and made his way to the door, “I’ll have you jumping over tables for in no time.”

  
Grimmjow’s laughter followed him outside; Ichigo smiled to himself. By now he had almost forgotten why he had ever run from anything.

 

* * *

 


End file.
